These Conversations
by Raggedy Doctor
Summary: Friendfic. Jack's Clone misses Daniel, so he pays him a visit. rated T to be safe though it's probably K
1. Odd Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1, this is only a fanfic… but you already knew that didn't you?

* * *

They could take away the SGC from him. Fine, it's not like he hadn't retired (twice) before. They could take away the Stargate, he'd seen enough of the universe to last him at least three life times… and considering that he had died more times that three wasn't saying much. They could NOT however take away Daniel. Nope, no way, not gonna happen. Daniel was like … like a brother to him… okay, more like a son considering how many times he had had to tell the archaeologist not to touch things. Carter… Carter he could deal with. Although he had strong feelings for her, there were plenty of other fish in the sea... not to mention if he asked her out now, she might laugh in his face… Teal'c, well, the big guy would leave one day anyway. Plus, with them, well… Carter would probably feel weird about it and Teal'c… umm… it was hard to contemplate… but it would feel strange and weird and wrong. Daniel was special though. Daniel could look past what you look like to see the real you. Daniel had helped him through a lot of hard times, but… well… he wondered if this was pushing it.

John O'Neil, age fifteen, stared at the buzzer for a few moments. He really, really shouldn't be doing this. The Old man would probably kill him for one but…

"Hello?" the familiar voice said. John stiffened, shit, did he press the button?

"Er… Hiya… Danny," John said awkwardly.

"Umm… who is--" Daniel began. John cut him off.

"It's John, John O'Neil with one 'L' uh… you know… the short one?" silence for a moment. Then.

"Come on up John, you know the way." And Angels came forth singing Halleluiah. John pumped his fist in the air in joy and quickly opened the door.

Daniel was waiting for him in front of his door. The archaeologist gave him a small smile. John couldn't help but grin in return.

"Come on in," Daniel said moving out of the way. John stepped into the building looking around.

"Sweet, redecorated I see." John commented. He took the couch and Daniel took the chair. There was an awkward silence for a moment. Daniel clasped his hands and raised his eyebrows.

"Well this is…"

"Strange?"

"No… more…"

"Weird?"

"Yeah,"

"But in a good--"

"Way… yeah,"

The two smiled again. John had missed these conversations.

"How's high school?" Daniel asked. John noticed he frowned a little as he said it.

'_Worried about me Danny?'_

"Ahhhh, well I joined the basket ball team, so that's pretty good. As far as classes go English would be a good if the teacher didn't yak so much and go on about my messy handwriting. Science is okay, but it makes me wish I had Carter around because Mr. Parsons likes using those big words she loves so much. I thought I had gotten away from tecno-babble. Math's a lot harder than it was in my day." he mentally patted himself on the back to see the small smile that formed on Daniel's face, "And social studies, God help me, is the easiest class in the world. It's all those lectures, they actually stuck in my brain somehow and now they won't go away." Daniel chuckled.

"I knew you listened,"

"I know you knew,"

"I know."

"Right."

"Right."

"Yup, these are the conversations that I missed," John nodded. Daniel frowned again.

"So, why _are_ you here Ja—John?" John sighed. Okay, time to face the music.

"Ah, well… how can I put this? I **really** missed those odd conversations we had and… aw come on Danny; you're my best friend. You expect me to just give that up because of some lame Viking wannabe? I miss you," Daniel ran his hands through his hair.

"Come on Danny, it's hard to make friends with a bunch of kids that are rebelling against nothing… I just miss adult conversation…"

"You? Adult?" Daniel raised his eyebrow. John beamed.

"Danny, you wound me, besides, I never said anything about my part of the conversation being adult." Daniel leaned back crossing his arms with a small smirk.

"So you want to…"

"Hang out, yeah."

"Like…?"

"You know, beer and pizza."

"No beer for you young man."

"Very funny, it is to laugh."

"I thought so."

"Hmph, come on, come to some of my games and just hang out a bit with me. It's not like I've changed or anything."

"Other than pant sizes."

"Yeah, yeah, come on, please?"

A small pause.

"Oh, alright… don't let Jack know though."

"Why?"

"Cause."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Probably throttle me… that's what _I'd_ do, ha ha."

"I see your humour hasn't improved…"

Oh yeah, he really missed these conversations…

* * *

Hawk: Clone Jack's back. TBC **_rEaD aNd ReViEw_**


	2. Lousy Liar

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 but I won't be adverse to you giving it to me…

* * *

"Hello?" Daniel answered.

"Daniel it's me, John," John grinned. Good, he wasn't off world… that's what really sucked about this, he never knew if Daniel was offworld, or just obsessing over a piece of rock… or… dead… God… who would tell him? No one… no one would care enough to tell him about Daniel… or Teal'c and Carter for that matter. John shuddered.

"Hey John," Daniel said cheerfully, "Something I can do for you?"

"Hey, yeah, I was wonderin--"

"Sorry just a sec," Daniel muttered cutting him off, "Jack I'm on the phone!" he heard Daniel hiss.

"We need to talk, right _now!_" It was still weird to hear his own voice… his real voice coming from someone else… unsettling as hell too… Hmm he sounds mad…

"We do NOT need to talk Jack," Daniel said calmly, his voice only slightly muffled over the phone.

"Hang up the phone, NOW!" O'Neill barked. Wow… was he really such a jerk to Daniel when he was _older_?

"I'm talking to someone Jack!" Daniel protested. There was a small struggle and he could hear a breath being taken. It was the Old Man's.

"He'll-- "

"Call me back?" John finished. There was a silence for a moment. He knew instinctively the Old man was looking at Daniel right now, wondering what he was doing talking to a kid. He wondered if the geezer would figure it out.

"Who is this?" O'Neill finally asked.

"Put Daniel back on," John demanded, "I'm none of your damn business."

"Jack, give me that phone!" Daniel yelled. There was another scuffle.

"Could you call me back John?" Daniel said breathlessly, "Get away Jack!" the archaeologist hissed. John frowned. The Old Man really sounded angry. He knew that tone. He wasn't just pining for attention, he was really angry with Daniel… he was about to take something out on the linguist… whether it was his fault or not…

"Daniel, I need you to come pick me up right now, it's a bit of an emergency," John lied.

"What? Are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm okay, please come quickly though, I'll explain when you get here, I'm at the high school."

"I'll be right there John," Daniel said. John heard the phone drop. He never thought that he would have to protect Daniel from himself. Oh well, first time for everything.

* * *

Daniel dropped the phone onto the receiver still being crushed into his desk by Jack. He shoved the Colonel off.

"I need to go," Daniel said quickly grabbing a few notes and papers.

"We're not done here Daniel," Jack said blocking his way, "Who was that kid anyway?"

"The son of a friend of mine," Daniel said a beat too late.

"Daniel, don't lie, seven years and you still aren't any good at it."

"Jack it's an emergency," Daniel pleaded.

"Who was it?"

"A friend, now get out of the way," Daniel snapped.

"A friend Daniel? What could you get out of talking with a kid?"

"A lot more than having a conversation with you right now Jack," Daniel said pushing past him walking quickly down the hall.

"DANIEL GET BACK HERE… DANIEL!"

* * *

John watched as Daniel's car came closer to where he was waiting. Okay… he could do this. He hoped Daniel wouldn't be too mad. The car stopped in front of him and he climbed into the front seat. They were silent for a moment.

"There is no emergency is there?" Daniel sighed after a pause. John smiled sheepishly.

"Well… nothing really that couldn't wait…" he admitted, "I thought you might want an excuse to leave the office though… and you always were a lousy liar, so I thought I'd lie for you," John explained. He saw a brief flash of pain before it was covered again.

"Yeah… thanks. Oh, and you owe me gas money,"

"What? Oh come on Daniel, you make more than I did!"

"Yeah, but I think you still need to learn responsibility."

"You enjoy the kid jokes too much."

"Revenge for rock boy, flake, Oma Desala fanclub… oh and let's not forget plant boy,"

"Damn… I thought you forgot about that,"

"My memory's fine Jim," John made a face.

"Jack," he groused.

"John," Daniel corrected.

"Oh whatever, I'm still not used to it, Even after a few months, I still expect Jack, I don't turn when someone shouts out John… confusing as hell Danny, confusing as hell," John articulated. Daniel nodded keeping his eyes on the road.

"So why did you call anyways?" Daniel asked a comfortable silence. John shrugged.

"S'nothing," he muttered.

"Oh come on, it's not nothing if you bothered calling," Daniel griped.

"Oh okay, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight, cause I got this basketball game and I thought you'd might wanna come… you know… if you're not tired of sports or anything. I'm sure the Old man's bored you with enough hockey games, but I'd really like you to come… the rest of the guys' parents are gonna be there and … well ya know… this was a stupid idea, nevermind Danny--"

John caught a twitch of lips in Daniel's profile, "John, I can see that this is obviously important to you, of course I'll come."

"Really? Wow, that was easier than I thought."

"Yeah, well, you're buying coffee right after… and pizza…"

"Oh fine…mooch…"

* * *

Jack was positively twitching as he sat down in front of Carter and Teal'c slamming his food down onto the table. His two teammates looked up.

"You okay sir?" Carter blinked.

"Fine," he growled. He looked up sharply, "Carter!"

"Yes sir?" Carter asked her back going a bit straighter.

"Is Daniel a Big Brother or something?"

"Big Brother sir?"

"You know, those people that spend time with kids once in awhile."

"Ah, no sir… Daniel never has any time."

"… didn't think so." He muttered resting his head on his hand.

"Why do you ask?" she asked curiously. Jack cynically noticed Teal'c had an inquiring eyebrow raised as well.

"Oh, this snotty kid he was talking to on the phone." Jack muttered.

"Kid sir?" Carter asked, "I didn't think Daniel even knew many people outside the SGC."

"Yeah, that's what I thought as well." Jack shrugged.

"So who's the kid?" Carter asked.

"Well he **said** it was a friend's kid… but…"

"But sir?"

"Oh, he was lying through his teeth, then he said it was just a friend… why would be friends with a kid? Okay, he's pretty good with them, but the only kids we ever see are off world… that or Cassie."

"Did you get the kid's name?"

"Yeah, John," Jack answered absentmindedly. Sam nearly spat out her food. Teal'c eyebrow rose ever higher.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Sir, it's your clone," Carter exclaimed finally able to swallow her food.

"WHAT!" Jack shouted instantly standing up.

* * *

Hawk: Read and review please 


End file.
